James Sirius Potter Long Live the Marauders
by Fremi0neF0rever
Summary: Follow James Sirius Potter through his first year of Hogwarts. Here he will make friends as well as enimies, share and keep secrets, and go on adventures with this Next Generation of Marauders. Not your typical JSP story.
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter woke up early the morning of September the first. He grabbed

his glasses and half ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mum was

already awake making breakfast.

"You're up early" his mum Ginny Potter teased. "Anything special going on that I

should know about?"

"Gin I know for a fact you were up earlier than he is your first year at

Hogwarts." His dad said coming downstairs with five year old Lily clutching onto

him and seven year old Albus rubbing his eyes and holding a stuffed hippogriff

with his other hand. "You exited Jamie?"

James nodded smiling.

After breakfast Teddy Lupin came to go with them to the station. "Are you ready

James?" He asked helping put their stuff in the car.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for today for years!" He said excitedly.

When they got to Kings Cross they all walked over to the barrier between

platforms 9 and 10. James knew that the barrier wasn't as solid as it appeared

because he had come the past three years to see Teddy off, but somehow knowing

he wasn't coming back with everyone this time made it a bit more intimidating.

James felt his dad's hand on his back as he starred at the barrier.

"James?" His mum said and next thing he knew he was hugging her tighter than he

had in years. He looked around hoping that no one saw him. He would never live

it down if someone found him crying because he missed his parents. Realizing

this, he threw a cocky smile and walked through the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

"Let us know if you have any problems with- you know." His dad whispered

bending down to his level. "And at least try to behave."

"I don't know about the second one." James laughed. "I'll miss you." He said

quietly.

"I'll miss you too sport." his dad said and James ran over to the train after

promising to write Al and Lily.

He climbed on and quickly looked for other first years to sit with when

something hit him in the back of the head. "Sorry!" A boy with mousey brown

hair yelled. "We thought you were someone else. I'm Colin by the way, and this

is Lysander."

"I.'m James."

"Wanna come sit with us?" The other boy, Lysander, asked. "My brother is saving

us a compartment."

"Sure." James said excitedly.

"Lorc!" Lysander said as he slid the door open, "This is James. James this is my

brother Lorcan." James shook his hand. He assumed they must be twins because

they look exactly alike. "And these are Grayson and Cole."

"Anyone up for some truth or dare?" Colin asked.

"My dad and Aunt taught me this game." James nodded.

"I'll play." Grayson said. "What is it?" James and Colin just laughed.

"It's a muggle game." James explained.

"You either choose truth or dare when it's your turn. If you pick truth you have

to answer any question your given honestly, and if you say dare you have to do

whatever it is we dare you to do." Colin said and everyone's faces looked a bit

less confused.

"Ok" Grayson said. "Lorcan. Truth or dare?"

Lorcan and Lysander stared at each other for a minute before Lorcan answered

"dare"

Colin whispered in his ear and Grayson said "I dare you to kiss the candy lady!"

As he gave Colin a high five.

A while into their ride Colin asks him "truth or dare" and he responded with

"truth."

"What's your biggest secret?"

"Umm... James said nervously as a small red-head walked past them. "My biggest

secret is that one day I'm going to marry that girl over there."

They all laughed and ate more of the candy they got from the very confused lady

pushing the trolley.

Eventually,the train stopped and they all climbed out nervously around the older

students, although James tried to pretend he was not nervous. He sighed in

relief when he heard a very familiar voice calling for "firs' years."

"Hello Hagrid!" James said happily as he showed them to the boats. James sat

with Colin, Grayson, and Cole as they journeyed across the Great Lake.

"What house are you guys hoping for?Colin asked.

"Gryffindor of course!" James said proudly. "Just like mum and dad."

"I wonder what my parents would do if I was in Gryffindor." Grayson said with a

shudder. "I think I might try for it anyway. I'd much rather be with you guys

then people like my dad."

"Look!" He heard someone shout as Hogwarts came into view. It was even more

amazing then he imagined.

They arrived at the castle where Nev- Professor Longbottom was waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said smiling. "My name is Professor Longbottom. In a

minute you will be brought into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses.

They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While your here your

house will be like your family. Don't be nervous about the sorting though. I

remember when I was your age and how scared I was.

He led them into a huge hall with a ceiling that showed the night sky. His aunt

Hermione told him it was just a spell, but it was still really cool. An old hat

sat on a stool in the front of the hall. James's jaw dropped when it started to

sing.

When the song was over, Neville called 'Albee Jessica" to try on the hat. After

a few seconds it called 'Ravenclaw' ' Ravenclaw.' James watched as Creevy Colin

was called. He noticed Neville had a weird look on his face he would have to ask

him about later. But James knew one thing, Colin better be in Gryffindor, because he was going to make that hat put them all together.


	2. Chapter 2

James watched as Colin walked over and put the sorting hat on his head. He grinned when after a few seconds it called "Gryffindor!" After a while 'Jordan Cole' ran off taking a seat next to Colin. Next was that girl from the train. Her name was 'Keller Alstromera'. James clapped when she was sorted into Gryffindor. After a while 'Scamander Lorcan' was put in Ravenclaw, soon after Lysander joined him.

When 'Nott Grayson' was called James waited wondering if he would really be in Gryffindor like he said he wanted. He knew the Notts were an old pureblood family, and former death eaters. No wonder Grayson wondered what would happen if he was a Gryffindor. James thought 'I guess we'll find out soon enough' as he ran over near Cole and Colin.

James waited impatiently for his turn to be sorted. Finally when 'Potter James' was called he felt his stomach drop. What if he was sorted into Slytherin? What would everybody say? He would be all alone. He put on a fake grin and walked over putting the hat on his head feigning confidence.

'Another Potter' the hat said. 'Who would have thought the chosen one would live long enough to have kids?' James was just confused. 'I see your daddy's kept it a secret. Well, well, well, he's not the only one keeping secrets in your house now is he?' James's eyes widened. Could the hat possibly know about- 'Yes, I know your little secret. Who would have thought they would let someone like you into a school, well, they did let in that Lupin freak' "Don't talk about Teddy's father like that!" James hissed under his breath. 'Loyal you are, but only to those you like. Doesn't matter anyway there is only one place for you' James sucked in a breath and the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" He grinned wickedly running to the Gryffindor table and plopping down near his friends.

"We got Potter! We got Potter" James heard his older cousins Fred and Louis chanting and laughing.

"Good job James!" Teddy mouthed from the other side of the table giving him a thumb up. James grinned and looked over at his new house mates. The girl from the train, Alstomera, was sitting next to him on his right. "Hi I'm James." He said smiling. "I'm Aly." She grinned back. "This is amazing!" she said looking around the Great Hall. "Who would have thought what I could do was magic!?"

"My dad said that's exactly how him and his brother felt when they got their letter." Colin said. "Are you a muggle born?" She nodded and James and Colin smiled.

"I think I got the Potter curse." James whispered to his friends.

"What's the Potter curse?" Grayson asked.

"Oh no!" James's older cousin Fred chimed in. "Not this again."

"You see" his other cousin Louis said, "Our Aunt Ginny, his mum, is a red head. And so was his grandmum, and his great-grandmum."

James nodded "The Potter curse. All Potter men fall for a ginger. My grandpa, who I was named after liked a muggle born too."

"Lily Evans" Teddy said from behind them. "I see your telling all your friends about the 'Potter Curse?'" he chuckled as he started to lead the first years to the common room.

"It's real!" James insisted as they started walking. They all stopped at a picture of a Fat Lady.

"The password is Hippogriff" Teddy said as the Fat Lady in the painting said "Welcome to Gryffindor!" and swung open, letting them in. The common room was amazing! Once they got to their dorm, they all pulled out their quills to start letters home right away. Grayson and Colin had the middle two beds, while Cole took the one on the right and James the one to the far left by the door. James sat on his bed and wrote,

Dear Mum, Dad, Albus, and Lily,

Hogwarts is AMAZING! Prefect Teddy just led us to the Gryffindor common room! Yep, I'm in Gryffindor, just like we all knew I would be. I've also already made some friends. Their names are Cole Jordan, Colin Creevy, and Grayson Nott (he's actually really cool and in Gryffindor with me.) Mum and Dad, do either of you know why Neville got so weird when Colin's name was called at the sorting? And why did the sorting hat say dad was keeping secrets? Who is the Chosen One?

Speaking of the sorting hat, it new about me being, you know. I have so many questions but I'm really tired and there's a full moon tomorrow night so I am going to bed. I'll write back as soon as possible and please answer my questions.

The son the sorting hat was shocked dad lived long enough to have,

James Sirius Potter

James gave the letter to his owl Owly, he named him when he was 6, and told him to make sure his parents answered all his questions before heading off to bed, excited about his first year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I forgot to say it in the past two chapters but anything you recognize, and maybe even some things you don't, belong to J.K. Rowling. None of it is mine but the plot. I'd also like to thank ****hungergamesawesomness**** for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far and here's your update.**

James sat on his bed, suddenly not having much of an appetite. In his hand was a letter from his father with answers to his questions he now regretted asking. He re-read the words he had memorized.

James,

I decided since most of your questions are about me, I would write you a letter of my own. Your mother, Al, and Lily, will probably have another letter to you sometime today. I'm glad you are enjoying Hogwarts. The castle is truly magical. And your mum and I are really proud you are carrying on the Gryffindor tradition. Just wait until you really have time to check out the common room. I'm glad you made friends, although I knew you would. You were never the shy type. If Jordan is anything like his father, I expect you have already found a detention buddy. (Don't tell your mum I said that) I don't really know Grayson's parents too well, but your mother and I both knew Colin's uncle who I assume is where his dad got his name. Colin Creevy the first was in your mum's year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor and he was part of a sort of club that was made by students in my 5th year. Neville, or Professor Longbottom now I guess, was probably remembering Colin which is why he looked sad. Colin had died at a very young age. I promise I will tell you everything you need to know when you come home for Christmas, but you deserve to know some of it. When I was a baby and Lord Voldemort killed my parents, he tried to kill me as well. As you can tell, I am very much alive which earned me the title of The-Boy-Who-Lived. I grew up in the muggle world having no idea I was probably one of the most famous children in our world. While I was at school, I had to face many challenges with your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron who have been my best friends since I was 11. When I was 16 rumors spread that I was the "chosen one" to kill Voldemort which ended up happening with a lot of help especially from Ron and Hermione. Like I said I will tell you more over the holidays.

That hat really does know everything. Your mums telling me to make sure you get your rest and behave. Just have fun and even if it seems boring, pay attention in class. You have no idea how many times I wished I had paid attention to what a teacher had taught us.

Dad

James put the letter back in his drawer and flopped in his bed. His dad defeated Voldemort! And nobody thought to tell him! His dad was bloody famous! It explained why no one in his family ever talked about their time at Hogwarts.

James walked down to the Great Hall finding his way there by pretending he really wanted to talk to another one of his older cousins Victoire. He grinned and said goodbye making his way over to where Colin, Grayson, and Cole were. Even though he still wasn't very hungry he wanted to tell them about the letter.

"Hey James!" Colin said happily. "Didn't think you would make it down. Are you ok you look a bit peaky?"

"I'm fine." James replied nervously, shaking them off. "I just got a letter back from my dad that shocked me a bit."

"Your dad's Harry Potter isn't he?" Cole asked.

"Yeah." James said. "That's the weird part. He never really liked talking about his school years, but he never told me why. I guess I know why reporters from _The Daily Prophet _have been hounding me since I could talk."

"He really never told you?" Grayson asked wide eyed. Colin and Cole also looked surprised.

James shrugged. "My whole family hates talking about any of it. I knew there was a war, but I had no idea my parents were a part of it. He also said I need to watch out for Cole landing us all in detention." He added with a laugh.

"I can't even say anything," Cole laughed, "especially if he's met my dad. He was detention so many times McGonagall pulled me aside after the sorting to tell me I better behave!"

"Didn't she used to be a transfiguration teacher?" Grayson asked.

"That's what my dad told me" Colin replied. "And the head of Gryffindor house."

"I also heard she was terrifying at first," James added, "but she loved her Gryffindors."

"What do you guys say we sneak out tonight and figure out how to get around the castle?" Colin asked grinning.

James's eyes lit up then he sighed as if Christmas was cancelled. "Maybe we shouldn't sneak out tonight." He said, then to not make it seem like he was a prat added, "We should at least wait a day or two until we know what teachers are out at night or where that Filch guy is and when."

They all just chuckled and Grayson said "James, James, James. We'll never find out these things if we don't go out exploring."

"I know. It's just, your right I'm feeling a bit ill, and I want to come but not if I'm going to be coughing and sneezing all night. That'll just give us away." James lied quickly.

"True." Colin said. "And there's no way we're letting you not come. We'll just have to wait until we're sure your well enough to come without giving us away."

"Just make sure you don't your not going all goody-two-shoes on us" Cole added chuckling.

"Hey," Grayson said "Every group needs a responsible prat." They all laughed as James grabbed some eggs, forgetting the distressing letter he received earlier that morning.

"I am not responsible!" James yelled pretending to be offended. "How dare you suggest such a thing! But you are right about needing one." He laughed.

"123 Not it!" Colin yelled followed by a "not it!" "not it!" "Aw! Merlin!"

"Told you that you were the responsible one Jimmy!" Grayson said causing James to roll his eyes.

"Sod off!" James said half annoyed as they attempted to make their way back to Gryffindor tower without getting lost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for having not posted in forever! Don't worry though because I am back and determined to write this WHOLE STORY, which most of it by the way, belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just made a few OC's and the plot. This chapter we find out more about James' little secret. **

**Chapter 4:**

After reassuring his friends he was fine and was just going to get some Pepper up Potion, James walked out of the common room to see Ne- Professor Longbottom, there waiting for him as promised. Giving him a nervous smile the two headed towards the hospital wing in silence. As James walked he thought about the stories his father would tell him and Teddy when they were younger and couldn't sleep. Their favorites were definitely any story about the Marauders, two of whom were James' namesakes one being his grand-father, and the other was Teddy's dad. He thought about how Remus Lupin had felt the first full moon after he started Hogwarts. Probably just like James did right now; Scared, tired, irritable, and bloody terrified someone would find out where he was going.

James had been not even 6 years old when it happened. His parents had always been a bit paranoid and were very strict when it came to safety, but they let him out of there sight just one time. 10 year old Teddy had been spending the week with them and the family had eaten dinner outside. When 2 year old Albus started to cry Teddy said he would watch James outside while Harry and Ginny got Albus ready for bed. Complaining of a headache, Teddy instructed James to stay on the front porch while he ran to get a potion.

James regretted the choice he made that day for the rest of his life. Deciding that with his 6th birthday just months away that he was a big boy who did not need Teddy watching him all of the time like little Albus, he ran off the porch over to his toys. In a matter of seconds something was behind him and James turned to face the beast terrified. He hadn't even had the time to call out for help before everything went black and he woke up almost two days later in his father's arms in a bed in St. Mungo's.

"Oh Jamie!" his mother cried out sounding a lot like his Gran as she rushed over to him as his father just held him tighter, stroking his hair . A few minutes later a healer came in and walked over to his bed. Scared and sore, James curled into his father who held him protectively whispering into his hair that everything would be alright. After preforming a few scary tests, the healer told him he would be ok to leave that night. And so began the first day of the rest of his life.

They finally left well after sundown and the ride home had been a long one. As Harry carried a half-awake James into the house, he fell back asleep in his dad's arms. James awoke early the next morning when he felt something, or someone, heavy sitting on top of his bed staring down at him.

As soon as he was sure James was indeed awake Teddy started rambling a long and probably long thought out apology that turned to mush when he saw his god-brother lying there, a long scar coming down his chest. "I-I-I'msosorryJamieItoldyoutostayontheporchwhy didn'tyoustaythereIshouldhavemadeyousomewithmethis isallmyfaultI'msosorryJamieareyouokI'msosorryGinny andHarryareneverlettingyououtoftheirsightagainI'ms osorryIwassoworriedShouldhavejuststayedonthebloody porchI'msorry!"

"Teddy calm down or you can't be in here." James looked up as his dad walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. "And how many times do we have to tell you it's not your fault."

James gave a dramatic gasp. "Teddy Remus Lupin!" he put on the best reprimanding face a 5 year old could give "You are not allowed to blame yourself or you'll have to stay in your room for 10 whole minutes! Do you understand?" Teddy nodded wrapping James in a hug.

"You think you're up to a little trip to the Burrow today kiddo?" he looked back at his dad who was giving him a worried glance. "We said we would go but that was before.. if you want to stay here-"

"No!" James yelled sitting up quickly. "I wanna go! Freddie promised he'd let me play Quidditch with him and Louis!"

"Ok. Ok." James watched as his father threw his hands up in surrender. "We'll go but I want you to take it easy and remember what we said about keeping this a secret." Harry and Ginny had already told the family but no one else, not even close friends. And they made sure James never told anyone about his secret, although they were still always there if he needed to talk. The Prophet would do anything to get an article like this. Harry could see it clearly in his mind. 'The Boy-Who-Lived/Chosen One, Harry Potter's son James was recently discovered to be a dark creature.' James remembered seeing his scowl as he made his way down stairs for breakfast.

James woke up the next morning vaguely remembering the walk back to the Hospital wing around 4am. Rubbing his eyes and reaching for his glasses he saw a fuzzy figure on each side of his bed. Pushing the glasses up his nose he was able to make out one of the figures as Teddy, of course he had always been there every month for the past 6 years. James personally though he still felt responsible for what had happened all those years ago. The three people he didn't expect there however were Grayson, Colin, and Cole.

"You said you just needed some Pepper up Potion!" Colin was right at James' side. "We were worried when you didn't come back last night. Teddy told us Madame Gates was keeping you here so we decided to come see you."

"Are you feeling better?" Grayson and Cole chorused. "We need you out of here as soon as possible so we can start planning chaos!" Grayson stage whispered. One look at the healer told James he wouldn't be out of here very soon. He sighed. Staying still for long periods of time had never been one of James' strong points, however he was exhausted and Gates was already pushing them all but Teddy out the door.

"Look at our little James, getting his rest like the responsible boy he is" Colin snorted attempting to avoid getting kicked out and failing desperately. James sent him a look, but he didn't see it seeing as he was already out the door. 'Oh well' James thought 'I still have 7 years to prove I am definitely not the responsible one.'

**So this may seem very similar to another foursome you may know of, but that's the idea. Hopefully these Marauders have a happier ending. There will be some major differences between this group and the original Marauders, however, later on in the story. Please review. They make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update! See I told you I would be posting more! I got really excited when I found out people were actually reading this story. I know I'm not a great writer but I try. So now I have a challenge for you all. If everyone who reads this next chapter could review I really appreciate constructive criticism. If there is anything you want to see or that can make my story better please let me know! Also if I'm doing a good job tell me. It doesn't have to be long, just something to help me along and just see that someone actually wants me to keep going with this. The only way I could ever own Harry Potter is if I went Lockheart of J.K. Rowling and stole the story. However, I will not do that because my sister snapped my wand and we all know how that will turn out. Well, that was long ON WITH THE STORY!**

James woke up early that Monday exited. They were having their first lesson that day and he couldn't wait to actually start using magic. It seemed he wasn't the only one since Colin, Grayson, and Cole were all already up. "James get dressed quickly and let's go!" Grayson threw his robes and James grabbed them putting them on. "We need to get down to the Great Hall early if we want to get a reputation as Hogwarts best pranksters."

As soon as the word 'prank' had slipped out of his friend's mouth, James became alert. He quickly threw on his robes and started rummaging through his trunk pulling out the two things he actually bothered to make sure were packed. The Marauder's Map and his dad's old invisibility cloak were neatly packed at the bottom of his trunk.

"Is that what I think it is?" Cole asked with grin. "My dad told me all about it. That how him and his friends Fred and George were able to sneak around all first year." He stared in awe at the blank parchment.

"Then they gave it to my dad." James grinned and put his wand to the parchment muttering "I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good. I'm named after two of the creators of this Map you know?"

"You're named after the Marauders?" Cole looked ready to explode while Grayson and Colin just stared at them, giving them a _who the heck are the Marauders? _sort of look.

James nodded with a grin "Prongs was my Grandfather, James, and my dad's godfather, Sirius, was Padfoot. Teddy's dad was Moony and some guy Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"The Marauders were the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!" Cole screeched. "And you're a descendant of one of them!"

"Not to mention my Uncle George owns the best joke shop in all of Great Britain. Him and my Uncle Fred were almost as good as the Marauders." James saw Cole sigh at the mention of his late Uncle. His dad was good friends with Fred Weasley and still talked to George quite often and worked at his shop.

After explaining to the others what the Marauder's Map was and showing them the invisibility cloak the four friends started planning their first prank. Finally, after what felt like hours of preparation Colin checked the time. "It's already 6am, let's go!" They all started making their way to the Great Hall.

As people slowly started flooding into the Great Hall for breakfast, they couldn't help but notice that the whole Hall was a brilliant Gryffindor red. Everything from the staff table to the food and even the celling was bright red. The only thing that wasn't red was the small green snake getting killed by a lion in the back of the hall. Once McGonagall came down, red confetti fell down all over. The foursome could hear whispers from each of the houses wondering who put on the show, but James noticed Professor McGonagall's eyes land on them with a smile. Apparently Colin noticed this two because he had just whispered something in Grayson's ear and they both looked up at her.

"I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Grayson grinned. Just then, James spotted owls soaring in and dropping letters all over the hall. Owly dropped a long letter in front of him and James smiled gently stroking him. He along with Colin and Cole put their letters down seeing the red envelope in Grayson's hands.

"Rough mate." Colin looked up at him sympathetically as Cole asked "How could you get one already?"

Grayson just sighed opening the letter as James assumed Mrs. Nott's shrieks filled the Great Hall going on about how her son was a filthy blood traitor and he better not plan on coming home for Christmas.


End file.
